Innocent At Heart, Devious At The Soul
by LilKinny
Summary: Elizabeth, or Lizzy, has always had a good life. Until one day her brother goes missing. Her life gets turned upside down until her older brother Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft) takes her in. After 8 years, a new threat called the Squid Army rises. She finds out a major secret that changes everything she believes in and when a familiar face appears, can she stay innocent? I ONLY OWN MY OCS
1. The Docks

**I'M BACK! Now, I owe you all an explanation on why I was gone.**

**As you know, no wifi on a cruise so that sums up one week. The past week I've been at my grandma's house since my parents work and they didn't want to pay for a week of all day camp. So they sent us to our grandma's house for the week. There, my crappy laptop wouldn't connect to the wifi (EVEN AFTER MY UNCLE CHANGED THE ROUTER SINCE EVERYONE HAD WIFI PROBLEMS). But I was writing a story that will come out soon and I'm excited to put it up.**

**ALSO: This story is an original idea by me that I think was good enough to write about. **

**ENJOY THIS STORY!**

_Narrator's POV_

Childhood... One of the happiest times of our lives. You are young and can be as immature as you want. But that never came true for Elizabeth North. Elizabeth was about 4 when her parents divorced and started a huge custody battle. Her father was a trustworthy man that always looks after his children. Her mother was often out with her friends and was really unreliable. Ultimately, her father won the battle. Since they had 3 children, her mother was allowed to take one of them. So she took her eldest child, leaving her son and daughter to their father.

Their father treated them nicely. They grew up well and smart from their father since he homeschooled them. The youngest child they had was a daughter named Elizabeth. Like her family, she had straight brown hair with a red tint to it. She had sparkling green eyes and pale skin. Since she was 4 when the custody battle happened, she didn't know what was happening.

4 years passed by smoothly. Elizabeth grew without any harm. She had a friend, the little girl next door named Wendy would play with her. One night, everything was calm. Elizabeth was in bed. It was about 10 PM. She heard her father and brother in their rooms going to bed. As she started dozing off, she heard a familiar scream. Shooting up in bed, she ran to her brother's bedroom. Her father ran there two and both of them watched as her brother was pulled away from the house. Then she heard another scream. But this time, it was a scream of pain. Then everything went silent.

Her brother next turned up. Elizabeth fell into a state of depression after her brother went missing. The town held a memorial for him, but she didn't attend it. She was too sad to move. Her father couldn't stand to see her painful expression any longer. One day, she woke up to knocking on the front door. Curious, she called for her father, receiving no answer. Looking out the door's peephole, she saw someone she hasn't seen since she was 4. Her older brother Adam.

Elizabeth opened the door and allowed Adam inside. Adam explained that her father wanted Adam to take Elizabeth to live with him since her father left. She agreed and packed everything she had in her suitcases. They went to Adam's house in the town and Elizabeth finally felt at home there. She made more friends and went to public school. But she still had a reminder every time she walked to school that her brother was missing. She passed his memorial on her way to school every day. and every day she would get an ache in her stomach about it.

_-~+~- 8 Years Later -~+~-_

_Elizabeth's POV_

There was a knock at the door as I was making dinner. Tonight I was eating alone since Adam had to go somewhere tonight and would eat out. I made sure the stew was fine and went to the door. I opened the iron door and saw my boyfriend Logan standing there. Logan has blonde hair that was in his eyes with tan skin and blue eyes. Every girl in town adores him yet he picked me. He smiles his white smile and I let him in.

"Hey Lizzy. Is Adam home?" Logan asks me.

"No. He had to go somewhere tonight." I say and return to the stew.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk down the docks with me." Logan asks me and I hear the wooden chair from the table scrape against the floor as he pulls it out. He sits in it and scoots it in.

"Sure. So how is Ally?" I ask him. Ally is his younger sister that he has to take care of. She goes between him and his older sister Marie. Today she's with Marie.

"She's good. Marie has been hogging her lately though. Apparently jump maps aren't appropriate for kids Ally's age. I was doing jump maps at her age! Besides, it tires her out and gives me free time." He says. I nod in agreement.

"The last time I did a jump map was with him..." I trail off sadly. A tear falls into the stew and I hold in the rest of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Logan immediately apologizes.

"It's fine. I haven't done a jump map since they remind me of him." I say and get a bowl from the cabinet. After pouring the stew into a bowl, I turn. "Do you want some?" I ask him.

"I'll have a little. You make amazing stew by the way." He says as I turn and get another bowl. I pour the rest of it into the bowl and I turn again, handing him the bowl. I grab two spoons and sit with him. I hand him a spoon and I take my apron off. We start eating the stew.

"You wanted to walk by the docks?" I ask him.

"Yea. I live near there and it's beautiful at night." He says.

"Cool. Before I moved here, I lived outside of town in a little neighborhood. It had literally 4 houses in it. I lived in one with my family, my old friend Wendy lived in another, an elderly couple that was really cranky and mean lived in the next one and the last one was housed by a bully. He always took my toys and never gave them back. He was ruthless and I hated him." I tell him.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Logan winks and finishes his stew. I finish mine and I put the bowls in the sink. I write a note to Adam that we went to the docks in case he comes home and I'm not back yet. We exit the house and I lock it.

"Did you hear the rumors?" I ask him, remembering the rumors I heard today.

"What rumors?" He asks me, dumbfounded.

"Today my friend Chelsea told me that there are rumors going around. People have been disappearing for no apparent reason across town. They all didn't get memorials like my brother did since there were so many victims. But people have been reporting a tentacle siting whenever someone is taken." I tell him the rumor I heard.

"Weird." He shrugs as we reach the docks. It's a breath taking view. The sun is setting, casting a light over the lake and everything in it. The lily pads glisten in the light and the fish shimmer from the light bouncing off their scales. We watch the sun set in silence until it's completely dark.

"You see that every night?" I ask him, still in awe.

"Yea. Ally loves my house since she can look at that every night and see it. But earlier I got a message from Marie that the recent disappearances in town are making her fear Ally's safety so she's keeping Ally until it all blows over. I'm pretty pissed about that since Ally loves my house and me." Logan looks at the ground angrily.

"Don't feel bad. Marie is caring about her since she wants Ally to stay safe. What if Ally is here one night and she gets taken? Marie is going to press charges against you since you lost Ally. Ally will be safer with Marie." I walk to the edge of the docks and see a fish family. There's the parents and their children. "Look! A fish family!" I point at the fish. I hear Logan laugh a little. Something grabs my foot and I do the only thing that comes to my mind. I scream. Logan runs over and I look down. A tentacle is wrapped around my ankle and it's pulling me into the water.

"Lizzy! Hold on!" Logan is pulling me back. The thing is stronger and I almost fall into the docks.

"HELP ME!" I scream, hoping a passerby will hear. The thing wins and I'm pulled into the water. As I go underwater, I thrash, trying not to let the thing win. I open my eyes and see the thing. It's some sort of squid hybrid. But it's features are too familiar.

From what I can see, it has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. There are freckles dotting it's nose. Tentacles are sprouting from his back and they are holding me. It can't be. It looks exactly like my brother, Daniel. Someone grabs me from above and tries pulling me out of the water. I thrash around, fighting off the creature that looks like Danny. The person finally gets me out of the water. I'm pulled out of the water and onto the docks.

"Lizzy! Thank Notch you're OK!" Logan hugs me as soon as I cough up water. I look up to the other person. They have red brown hair that covers one of their brown eyes. On their head is a black and green headset. They have pale skin and a white T-shirt on with grey pants and black shoes.

"Thank you for saving me." I tell him.

"No problem." He says. I turn back to the water to see the thing's head appear.

"Lizzy... Adam won't always be there... Dad's gone and has been for 8 years." The thing hisses before disappearing. I realize in horror what that thing is. Danny was taken by a squid. He was turned into a hybrid.

"You know him?" The other guy asks me in shock.

"I think that was my long lost brother that was captured 8 years ago by squids." I say weakly. The guy's face is pure shock as he taps his headset.

"Come in Sky. We have a situation at the docks. Come now! And bring back up!" The guy says quickly. Then he turns to me. "I need to speak to her privately." He tells Logan.

"I'm not leaving you with my girlfriend!" Logan protests.

"Just go to your house." I tell him. He nods and walks away.

"Do you know how that thing just attacked you? There is a whole army of them. I am part of an army fighting them. All of the people in the army have been saved from the menace called the Squid Army. They are people that have been infected and are out to make the squids the dominant race over humans. You were just attacked by one, right?" He asks me. I nod truthfully. "I contacted my friend who's the leader of the army. Him and a few others are coming shortly. I was wondering if you wanted to join the army." He asks me.

"What about Logan?" I ask, motioning to my boyfriend who's walking back to his house. The guy turns and looks at Logan before shaking his head.

"He wasn't attacked by a squid hybrid. Only survivors are allowed in." The guy shakes his head sadly. I cry out in protest.

"But he was here when I got attacked! That should count for something!" I say.

"Enough!" A familiar voice booms. The guy straightens up and turns. I see a few people in golden armor approach us.

"Sorry, she was being difficult." The guy says. I study the people I can see. I see a guy in a blue spacesuit, a furry hybrid, a Mudkip and a guy with a red and black checkered sweatshirt.

"You said to bring back up. Why?" The voice booms. It's Adam.

"There's a hybrid in the lake. This girl was attacked by one of them." The guy says.

"Let me see her." Adam says and pushes the guy aside. His face pales when he sees me and I nervously laugh.

"Surprise!" I laugh nervously. Then he becomes furious.

"I told you to stay home! What were you doing here anyways?" He yells.

"LOGAN WANTED TO HAVE A WALK HERE!" I scream back.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Adam yells. The spacesuit guy walks up and taps Adam on the shoulder. "WHAT JASON?" He yells as he turns around.

"Who is she?" Jason asks and the others nod.

"This here, is my sister Elizabeth! WHERE IS LOGAN ANYWAYS?" Adam hollers, turning back to me.

"Right here." Logan states. We turn and see him behind the Mudkip.

"DID YOU TRY SAVING HER?" Adam yells angrily.

"Of course I did. The thing was too strong so I ran and got your friend's help. I was surprised she didn't drown. She was under for a good minute." Logan says.

"Our family are great underwater." Adam states angrily.

"Adam... You are a fool Adam..." Danny's voice carries through the air. Adam pales again and looks at the water. We see part of Danny's face peeking out over the water. Adam screams in fear and pulls me away from the edge of the docks. "Adam... She will become a squid... I will come tonight for my sister... Then you will be next... We'll be a family again..." Danny says in the wind. Adam screams again in fear.

"That can't be Danny..." Adam says horrified.

"This is probably the scariest situation he's been in." The furry thing says to the Mudkip. The Mudkip snickers at this.

"It is." I say horrified as Danny emerges more from the water.

"STAY BACK DANNY!" Adam shouts and takes out a golden sword. "OR TASTE MY BUDDER SWORD!" Adam waves it around crazily.

"I'll be back later for Lizzy... See you soon..." Danny goes back under and Adam pulls me closer.

"We are NOT separating tonight." Adam says to me.

"OK. I don't want to be a squid anyways." I say.

"How would you like to join the army?" Adam proposes and we start walking away, back towards town.

**FIRST CHAPTER UP. WHOO! **

**Do you like the story so far?**

_**1) YES! **_

_**2) NO!**_

_**3) YOU'VE WRITTEN BETTER STORIES BUT THIS IS ALSO GOOD!**_

**Should Danny get captured by Adam and Lizzy and brought to the Sky Army base for research?**

_**2) YES!**_

_**2) NO!**_

_**3) What? This will confuse me.**_

**ALSO: I'm writing a story involving all of my characters from my stories and my favorite part from the story so far is this line. The story involves all of my characters, so you'll see Heron and Jackie's names in there. It's from a scene where it takes place in 'Nothing Gold Can Stay':**

_**"And a ghost seeker somebody that sees ghosts and can interact with them. Usually they act like we aren't there. Then you get the one guy that watched Ghostbusters and decided to bring a vacuum to school." I begin, but somebody cuts me off.**_

_**Then you have to run in fear for like an hour while they chase you around with a vacuum while screaming some cheesy lines from Ghostbusters." Amber chimes in. I can see they're trying to hold in their laughter, but finally Heron starts hysterically laughing.**_

_**"Wait, so they run around with a vacuum trying to suck you in?" She asks us while Jackie starts laughing.**_

_**"No, it's leaf blowers, vacuums, basically anything that can suck someone in." I add in.**_

_**"You sound like it's happened before." Jackie says, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.**_

_**"Too many times. One time a whole group of guys brought in those portable vacuums that have the handle **_**(Forgot what they're called)**_** and chased us for three hours straight before finally giving up. They were all ghost seekers." Amber says.**_

**Should I post more funny scenes from this future story? **

**1) YES! THIS WAS HILARIOUS!**

**2) NO! DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**3) I DON'T CARE!**

**~LilKinny**


	2. Attack At The Base

**Based off popular vote (or the 3 reviews I got) there won't be anymore spoilers for Reborn, or that story. **

**ALSO I HAVE GREAT NEWS: In my state, there's a really good high school where only two children from every town is selected to go there. (Kind of like a Hunger Games Reaping XD) My mom told me about a writing program there that I'm interested in. **

_Elizabeth's POV_

Adam and I went home after he said bye to his friends. I learned that the spaceman is named Jason (as I thought), the furry thing is a Bacca named Jerome, the human with the sweatshirt is named Mitch and the Mudkip is Quentin. Adam is really nervous about tonight since he's terrified of our brother now. When Danny was still human, he was so caring and kind. Now he's evil and utterly terrifying.

"Lizzy, you're not leaving my side tonight." Adam says as he hands me a golden sword with high enchantments.

"What if I need to poop?" I ask him, causing him to laugh. "I'm serious." I add in, receiving more laughter.

"Then you go to the bathroom and I'll stand outside the door." He explains while laughing. I smile and we sit on the couch, the only thing in the living room we have that isn't near the window. Adam turns on the TV and we turn on 'Grown Ups 2'. After the cliff scene (which I died of laughter at), I hear something move in the kitchen. I grab my sword and hold in closer. Adam notices and pauses the movie.

"What's wrong?" He asks me nervously.

"I heard something move in the kitchen." I say cautiously. He grabs his sword and stands up.

"Stay here and be ready to defend yourself if anything happens. I'll be right back." He says and cautiously walks towards the kitchen. He peeks his head in and then walks into the kitchen so I can't see him anymore.

Then the window shatters. Tentacles flood the room and try grabbing me.

"ADAM!" I shriek as I swing my sword at the tentacles. Adam runs in and sees the monstrous scene. He swings the sword at the tentacles and dark blood oozes out of them. They shrink back a little with every hit and finally they leave the room. A gust of wind carries a message to us.

"You guys didn't see the last of me... I'll be back..." Danny's voice floods the room. I look fearfully at my older brother. He comes over and hugs me.

"Are you OK?" He asks me worried. I nod fearfully and look at the shattered window.

"The tentacles just burst in and tried grabbing me." I say shaking as I look at the sky.

"Come on. We're sleeping at the base tonight where guards protect it 24/7." Adam goes into a chest and takes out a full set of golden armor. He puts it on then hands me another set. After I put on the shiny armor, i realize something.

"Won't the gold-" I start, but he glares at me. "What?" I ask him confused.

"It's butter or budder. Not the g word." He says icily.

"Well then. Won't the budder armor make us look like headlights in the dark?" I question him, looking at the bright armor.

"It's the symbol of the Sky Army. Trust me, we won't be seen." Adam reassures me. I nod and I grab a diamond dagger (Something I made myself one afternoon). I hide that in my chestplate and we go outside the house and Adam locks it. He leads me through town to a large jungle biome by the town. It's on the other side of town not even close to the docks. As we trek through the woods, something grabs me. I take out my dagger and I'm about the stab it when it drops me.

"Lizzy?" Adam turns when he hears me fall and glares at the person behind me. I look and see the guy from earlier tonight. He vanished as soon as Danny went back into the water.

"Hey Adam." He says. "She's very light by the way." He motions to me, causing me to glare at him.

"That's my sister, I hope you realize that." Adam says annoyed.

"Well, I'm your best friend so I hope you realize that-" He's cut off by yelling from above.

"TY!" Somebody screams and lands on the guy. I see it's Jerome, the Bacca. Jerome gets off the guy and laughs. "I just saved you from a possible kidnapping. Your welcome." Jerome says to me. Adam clears his throat.

"Jerome, jumping on Ty isn't how you get a kidnapper away. You would stab them... WAIT IS THAT A DIAMOND DAGGER? LIZZY, I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" Adam sees the dagger. I blush and put it away. His face is bright red with anger.

"What's wrong with a diamond dagger?" Ty (the guy with the headphones) asks Adam.

"It should be budder!" Adam says angrily.

"Hey, I made it a month ago. I had no idea of your obsession for budder." I tell him.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY ROOM?" He yells angrily.

"No Adam... It smells like gym socks in there... You need to get out of the house more..." Danny's voice comes through the wind. This time, I laugh at Danny's statement.

"At least Danny knows what's in there." I say and the others nod.

"What are you doing in the Bacca's Forest anyways?" Jerome asks us.

"I was going back to the base to finish some things before I go home." Ty says.

"Wait, why is this called 'Bacca's Forest'?" I ask him.

"Before Adam came in with his army, I grew up here with my parents in a treehouse far from here. When I found out about the town, I met Adam there and He asked to build his base there after explaining the Squid Army. I agreed, but I own the land since all the other Baccas live far away from here." Jerome explains.

"Oh. Well Danny attacked our house so we're staying in the base tonight." I answer. He nods and looks to Adam.

"Is she joining the army?" He asks Adam. Adam nods.

"Well, let's go to the base. Tomorrow you can start training with Jerome and Mitch. Tomorrow's another Hunger Games?" Adam asks Jerome.

"Yea. I'll make a deal with you. Mitch and I will protect Lizzy since she's your sister. Deal?" Jerome asks him.

"Deal. Come on." Adam and I bye to Jerome and Ty joins us on our walk to the base.

"So... how old are you?" Ty asks me.

"16." I reply.

"Wait... Adam's 28 and I'm 27... How are you related to him if he's 12 years older?" Ty asks me shocked.

"I was born when Adam was 12 and when Danny was 2. In the custody battle, I was 4, Danny was 6 and Adam was 16. When Danny went missing and I went to stay with Adam, I was 8 and he was 20. 8 years passed by and now I'm 16 and he's 28. Do the math Ty." I say as we reach a large stone building. Guards let Adam and Ty in but stop me.

"I'm sorry, recruits only." One guard tells me. Adam and Ty pause and Adam nods his head. I need to get in myself. They continue walking into the building.

"I am a recruit. I'm Adam's little sister Elizabeth or Lizzy." I tell them.

"YO ADAM!" A guard turns to Adam and Ty. They turn and a smile crosses Ty's face.

"Yea?" He asks them.

"Is she your sister? Or is she your girlfriend?" One with a really high voice and a melon body asks him.

"That disgusting creature? Why would I date her?" He says with disgust. Hurt crosses my features and Adam notices this. Then his eyes widen. "YES! THAT'S MY SISTER!" He says as something goes around my waist. I look and see a tentacle.

"ADAM! TY! MELON GUY! HELP ME!" I scream as tentacles grab my arms. Adam and Ty run out and take out swords.

"I told you I would return... Come back Lizzy... I miss you..." Danny's voice says through the wind. I scream and manage to grab my dagger. I slash at the tentacle holding me.

"TRY AND GET YOURSELF FREE!" The other guard that has sunglasses shouts. I make a gash in the tentacle holding me.

"That's not a nice thing to do to your older brother Lizzy... You should respect me..." Danny hisses in the wind.

"I'LL NEVER RESPECT A BEAST THAT POSSESSED MY BROTHER!" I say and stab the dagger into the tentacle. I slowly take it out, causing more pain. The tentacle releases me and I land on my feet. I turn to face the retreating tentacles.

"I miss you Lizzy... I want you to be with me forever..." Danny hisses in the wind and the tentacles disappear.

"You're definitely Adam's sister." The melon guy says to me.

"Where did you learn that?" Adam asks me.

"Logan taught me." I say. I actually taught myself.

"Well I'm Ian and that's Bashur." The guy with sunglasses introduces himself and the melon.

"I would hit on you, but Adam's giving me a death glare so I won't." Bashur says. I turn and see Adam look away.

"I wouldn't think about that since I have a girlfriend." Ian says. I nod and Adam leads me inside. The hallway is decorated with budder blocks and glowstone. A yellow wool carpet leads to every door and the rest of the floor is quartz. Paintings of sunsets and fruits cover the budder walls and in the corner are trees with the quartz with the lines in it as the trunk with emerald block leaves. The beauty of it all is amazing.

"This is amazing." I say in awe as I look around. Statues of budder and shrines of Adam, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, Bashur, and other people decorate the spaces that would be empty.

"Thanks. It took us 3 years to finally finish it." Adam says.

"I'll talk to you later. I need to handle some business." Ty says and walks into a room.

"Let's go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Adam says and leads us up the quartz stairs at the end of the long hallway. Upstairs it's the same thing except with statues of the gods and goddess **(Yes, a What The Overlander reference)** of Minecraftia. More people fill this hallway except it's shorter and there's a door at the end with a sign. By it are statues of Adam, Danny and me.

"If you built statues of us, why didn't people recognize me?" I ask him as we pass the statue of me.

"Not many people come here. The only people that come here are Ty and Jason. But Jason's space helmet prevents him from seeing everything so the statues are blocked by the sides of his helmet. Let's go to bed." Adam says and we enter the room. It's a full budder room with emerald trees and a large bed. To the side are two beds with signs over it that read 'Danny' and 'Lizzy'. There's a library in the corner with a fireplace and two recliners. Then there's his desk where he attends to business. An armor rack with enchanted budder armor is by his desk and there's a weapon rack full of enchanted budder, diamond, and iron swords.

"Wow Adam... You kept this from me for about 3 years?" I ask him in awe.

"Yep." Adam replies and we take off the armor. Adam stops me from taking off the chestplate though. "In case Danny attacks tonight, keep it on." Adam advises me. I nod and we fall asleep. But I hold my sword and dagger close in case anything happens.

**So that's chapter 2.**

**Did you like it?**

_**1) YES!**_

_**2) NO!**_

_**3) I DON'T CARE!**_

**How would you rate the story so far?**

_**1) 10 - 20 %**_

_**2) 30 - 40 %**_

_**3) 50 - 60 %**_

_**4) 70 - 80 %**_

_**5) 90 - 100 %**_

**~LilKinny**


	3. Survival Games Drama

**Chapter 3 is here... Today I tried the best thing at Cosco. Or Costco. Whatever it's called. Anyways, I was with my two little cousins and my aunt and we were food shopping. So we pass this sample of a frappicino (I don't know how to spell it) with kale, spinach and strawberry in it. At first I was disgusted but I took one and I had a sip. I barely tasted any of the vegetables and it was SO GOOD. My aunt and my 2 year old cousin had it too (I don't know why) and they agreed. It was AWESOME!**

**ALSO: I am going to be putting 'Starry Night Straight From Hell' back up since it's in 'Reborn', or this new story. So look out for that or something. I don't know.**

**AND: Did anyone see the new Xbox 360 Minecraft update? I LOVE THE NEW TUTORIAL CASTLE! IT REMINDS ME OF ITALY AND I LOVE IT! AND THE JUNGLE BIOMES ARE AWESOME! I LOVE THEM! **

_Lizzy's POV_

I woke up to movement. Opening my eyes, daylight flooded them. I look around and see Adam surprisingly looking at a book. A miserable look is on his face as he looks at the book. I sit up and he notices me. The miserable look disappears and is replaced quickly with a smile. He puts the book down and walks up to my bed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks me.

"Yea. What was in that book?" I point at the book on his desk.

"Just some pictures from our childhood. Your birthdays, Danny's birthdays, my birthdays, the old house, the house I lived in with Mom, and other things that happened in our lives." Adam answers. I nod and I get out of bed. By Adam's desk there's a mirror. I look in it and use my fingers to get my hair perfect. Adam rolls his eyes and motions for me to follow him.

"No armor?" I question him.

"No, but bring a dagger in case Danny attacks." Adam suggests. I get my dagger from the floor where it fell off the bed and I put it on my belt. I follow Adam out and he tells me who each person is. He also explains what every room is.

Out of the two floors, there are so many rooms. There's a cafeteria, a training room, a gigantic dome used for Survival Games, a meeting room, a prison, the recruits' (the ones that traveled far and stay here) rooms, the potion brewing room, a memorial for Danny that takes up an entire room, a dome garden, a farm, an apothecary shop, the infirmary, masonry room (armor and weapons) and finally a teleportation room that teleports you to mingames, parkour maps, other Survival Games maps and the town.

"This place is huge." I say in awe as he starts leading me back downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask him confused.

"Training. Jerome and Mitch start class at 9. It's about 8:55 right now." Adam explains. I nod as he leads me into the hallway on the first floor that heads to the training room. We pass the cafeteria, the Survival Games entrance, the potion brewing room and the apothecary before we reach there.

"Are you coming in? Like in the class?" I ask him when we stop there.

"I guess I can come in-" He starts before Ty runs up.

"ADAM! JORDAN AND TAYLOR ARE HAVING A CAKE OFF IN THE CAFETERIA! COME ON!" Ty says.

"Well, duty calls. I'm rooting for Jordan." Adam and Ty run to the cafeteria, leaving me alone. I look at the door before looking at my clothes. Simple jean shorts, blue tank top and black Converse. I look fine. I walk inside the room and only find about 6 people, including Jerome. He waves me over.

"Hey little girl." He grins as I walk over. I smile back and he stifles a laugh.

"What?" I ask him, as he laughs a little.

"Some of the more experienced and kiss ups are giving you death glares. Turn around quickly." He orders. I do and I see them glare at me. One looks at me in shock then walks over. He's about my age.

"Hey." He says calmly as he approaches me.

"Hi." I reply and turn back to Jerome who's trying to look busy.

"I'm Jack." He says. Jerome has a smile on his face.

"What's so funny? Oh, I think I know where Mitch is. There's a cake off in the cafeteria between two guys named Jordan and Taylor." I tell him, causing him to look up.

"Is that why Adam didn't come in? Damn it, I had a whole thing planned out." Jerome scowls. I laugh a little.

"Yea, Ty came up and they ran there. I'm kind of pissed. Oh, and I'm Lizzy." I tell Jack. Jack smiles and holds out his hand. I shake it and Jerome looks up.

"What size are you in a jumpsuit?" He asks me.

"Uh... considering the fact I'm 16... I'd say a small but let me see the small and medium." I say. He nods and walks into a room in the back. I turn back to Jack.

"Why were you talking to Jerome the first thing you came in? And how do you know Sky and deadlox?" He asks me fiercely. I'm kind of taken back by his sudden aggression.

"Uh... Adam is my older brother..." I stutter, kind of scared now.

"That's why you look familiar. You look a lot like him. But isn't he 28? How are you two related?" He asks me confused.

"He's 12 years older than me. The reason is that my parents divorced then got back together within 6 years and Adam was growing up. After another 6 years, they decided to have another kid and had my brother... if you know who that is. Then they had me." I say, earning a look of confusion from him.

"Who's your brother?" He asks me. More people enter the room in a group chatting.

"Danny..." I look away. An awkward silence fills the air until the door opens and Jerome walks out with two jumpsuits. The top is dark grey and on the bottom is plain black.

"OK, so this ones the small and here's the medium. Of course, in the girl's outfit. The guys have a different outfit as you see on Jack and me." Jerome says. The medium looks way too big.

"The small is fine." I say. He tosses me the jumpsuit.

"The bathroom is over there. Change in there and put your clothes in the slot and a maid that works in here will deliver them back to Adam's room later. Your sneakers are fine." Jerome explains before going back in the room. I walk over to the bathroom and I knock on the door. Nobody answers. I go in and I lock the door. After changing into the jumpsuit and sliding my clothes into the slot, I hear people talking loudly. I walk out of the bathroom and find a crowd around Adam and Ty. Mitch is with them. Adam is scanning the room and eventually finds me. He grins and walks over. Everyone's eyes follow him.

"You are finally a recruit. You don't know how long I wanted to ask you." He smiles.

"Thanks. Are you in the Games with us or not?" I stomp my foot on the ground annoyed. Everyone gasps and murmurs fly around the room.

"She thinks she can get what she wants... Adam's the leader and she's a newbie... She's so rebellious... Who is she?... She better watch out if Adam is playing..." I hear.

"Yea. I'll be in the Games. Expect no mercy." He smirks evilly. Everyone looks at me with sadness. I smirk back, earning a few smiles from the crowd.

"You're on. I'll show you not to underestimate me. And by the way, I trained a lot." I smirk with confidence.

"Alright, test your skills against Jerome and Mitch." He says before I start laughing.

"You completely left out Ty and yourself. That lowered your image by a bit. See you in the arena." I say and I walk over to Jack. Adam stares at me as I walk over.

"Teaming?" Jack whispers. I nod and I glare at him.

"OK Jerome, let's do this!" Adam shouts, earning a lot of shouts in response. He looks at me and I smile. Nodding slightly, he leads the group out to the arena next door. We go down the hallway and go to a large room. There are 24 rooms.

"HERE'S HOW THIS WORKS! ONE PERSON PER ROOM. GO!" He screams. I scramble for a room and end up in the room labelled 19. There's a piston. I stand on it and it pushes up. We're in a large grassy arena. Next to me is a girl that looks confident and Mitch. He grins and points to Adam's place. Adam makes the hand motion that symbolizes losing by moving his hand back and forth by his neck. I smirk at him and Jack nods. He points towards a forest. I nod and we push up again. I run into the Cornucopia and I grab a sword and a dagger. I slash at tributes and kill 3 of them before I sprint to the jungle. I see Jack climbing a tree and I climb up after him.

"Hey." I say. He jumps and his ashy blonde hair falls in front of his blue eyes.

"You scared me. How many people did you kill?" He asks me.

"I think 3. I'm showing my brother that I show no mercy. I want to take out Jerome or Mitch this round. One of them since they are amazing at these. Maybe I'll take out Ty or Adam too." I state.

"You seem like the girl of my dreams except you love killing." He laughs. I join him, laughing at the disturbing comment. We find a chest with some food and a stone sword for him. I have an iron off spawn, a great start. We both are decked out in designer brand armor such as Lingerie Leggings, Leather Boots With The Fur, Iron Maiden Shirts and Holy Helmets of Budder. I named them and earned a laugh from him. We come across a few tributes and we kill them. After about 20 minutes, an announcement comes.

"2 more tributes until deathmatch." It says. A cannon goes off and I look at Jack.

"Correction. One more." I say grinning. An arrow hits Jack and he goes back. I look up and see Ty sniping him. I throw the dagger at him and it hits him, killing him instantly. A cannon goes off and we run up to his stuff. I now have a Holy Helmet of Budder, a Shimmering Mudd Diamond Shirt, White Leggings, and still Leather Boots With The Fur.

"Thanks. You saved me." He says thankfully. I nod and get Ty's diamond sword and my iron dagger back. I hand Jack my iron sword. We are teleported to the deathmatch arena. Adam looks surprised to see us. Mitch shoots an arrow and it hits Jack. Unfortunately, Jack isn't paying attention and it sends him into the lava below. I throw the dagger at Mitch and it kills him instantly like it killed Ty. I'm positive everyone is spectating above. Watching the battle that was meant to happen. They don't know that we're siblings though.

"Alright, it's not fair that you're 16 and I'm 28. I have an advantage." Adam says annoyed. I shrug and I take out the diamond sword. Adam takes out a diamond sword and I raise my eyebrows. Time to break the ice that we're siblings.

"HOLY CRAP! MY OLDER BROTHER ISN'T USING A BUDDER SWORD!" I scream and motion to his diamond sword. I swear, I can hear their gasps. He starts laughing and takes out a budder sword.

"Happy now, _sis_?" He asks me. He knows that I'm telling them that we're siblings.

"Yes, very. Did you know I killed 3 tributes at the beginning, 4 during the Games and then Ty? I then killed Mitch. 9 tributes Adam, and people said I was a newbie." I say, approaching him. His face is a look of terror when he realizes what's happening.

"YOU'RE DOING THE THING!" Adam screams and runs to the other side of the arena. Sometimes when I train I talk about things while approaching the dummy before attacking viciously.

"I KNEW YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING OUT!" I scream and run at him quickly. He screams in fear and starts running away. I cut him off and I get a few good hits on him. But he whips out a bow at the last second and I plummet into the lava. I'm teleported back to the room with everyone else. Jerome stands on a podium with four medals.

"Well, that was something. The people that made it to deathmatch were Adam, Elizabeth or Lizzy, Mitch and Jack. Can you come up here please?" Jerome asks us, calling us up. "Well, the budder goes to Adam for winning it. We have a second budder medal though for Lizzy for getting it that far in her first Games and basically scaring the crap out of everyone. The silver goes to Mitch for dying second in the deathmatch and the bronze is for Jack for dying first. Can we get a round of applause?" Jerome asks them. They cheer and I shake hands with everyone.

"GG." Mitch tells us and we repeat it.

"Did anybody realize we were siblings before we said it?" Adam asks the audience. A few of them nod.

"How?" I ask them.

"You guys look alike!" One screams.

"You smell the same!" Another yells. Adam and I burst out laughing then I stop.

"Wait... You smelled us?" I ask them and they erupt in laughter. Some people I meet on the streets are just off their rockers.

**So I have a Top 5 Song List For Me: (SOME ARE INSANELY OLD)**

**1) Summertime Sadness ****_(Lana Del Ray)_**

**2) Beneath Your Beautiful ****_(Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande)_**

**3) Holy Grail ****_(Jay Z feat. Justin Timberlake)_**

**4) You Give Love A Bad Name ****_(Bon Jovi) _**

**5) Autumn Leaves ****_(Ed Sheeran) _**

**ALSO: Did you like this chapter?**

_**1) YES!**_

_**2) NO!**_

_**3) I DON'T CARE!**_

**Should Danny take Lizzy in the next chapter or 2?**

_**1) YES! I LOVE AND CRAVE DRAMA!**_

_**2) NO! I LIKE THS SCENE SO FAR!**_

_**3) It's your decision...**_

**~LilKinny**


	4. Break Ups

**Hi guys. I found out that my 5 year old cousin CAN SLURP! Here's how I found out. So today I was at my cousins' house again and my aunt was doing yard work since it was going to rain this afternoon (it ended up thundering) so I was watching my cousins. So my 2 year old cousin was basically mesmerized by Curious George so I didn't have to worry about her and my 5 year old cousin was on Minecraft on his iPad (my uncle got him one for his birthday on Monday). So I went onto my Kindle (I have an iPhone and a Kindle Fire HD. No iPads) and I was watching a video by Jerome. At the end, he slurped. My cousin looked over to me since the slurp got his attention and slurped. **

* * *

**ALSO: I had a HUGE thought today. But I'll explain it now, but a lot of you might get pissed off. So I am going to have a scene with Danny this chapter where Lizzy goes into the forest and finds Danny. I'll explain it afterwards.**

_Lizzy's POV_

Nightmares. They plague my sleep and basically I wake up all the recruits who stay here when I scream. They usually involve Danny being captured that night and the scene by the docks. It's been 2 weeks at the base where I train and hang out with Adam. Jack has been really friendly, despite being beaten by a girl in her first Games. I haven't seen Logan since the night Danny appeared. I'm going to visit him today and tell him we can't be together since I don't live in town anymore and it's far and dangerous to walk. Adam is reading at his desk and I'm polishing my diamond dagger.

"Hey Adam?" I look up and call out. He looks up.

"Yes?" He looks at the dagger in my hands then back at me.

"Can I go see Logan today? I want to break up with him since long distance relationships never work." I tell him.

"The forest is very dangerous. I don't want you getting attacked by Danny." He says glumly.

"You know how I can fight. I won't let myself get captured or attacked. I promise." I tell him.

"Fine. Get a budder sword though. Can you take Jason or Jordan with you?" He pleads.

"Adam, break ups are serious matter and require privacy. Afterwards I'll be extremely sad and moody so I don't think anybody wants to deal with me afterwards. Im going to the Hunger Games arena afterwards to get rid of my anger. I'll see you after they end. DON'T JOIN THEM SINCE I WILL BE EXTREMELY FOCUSED AND I WILL KILL EVERYONE." I command as I take my budder sword out of the chest in the corner by an emerald tree. I put on my transmitter too. As I leave, he picks up a walkie talkie. I groan as I leave.

As I walk down the hall towards the stairs, Jack walks out of the recruits hallway. He's a recruit that travelled here. He sees me and jogs over.

"Hey." He says when he reaches me.

"Hi." I tell him.

"Where are you going? You have a budder sword, are you going somewhere?" He asks me.

"Yea. I'm going to town. Or basically the command block room. I have to go through the forest on the way back." I explain as we go down the stairs.

"Why are you going to town?" He's really nosy today.

"Aren't you nosy? I'm going to break up with my boyfriend." I tell him and he gasps as we reach the command block room.

"I know that this might sound incredibly desperate, but can I come with you?" He asks me.

"Really? I told Adam I wanted to be alone. And he lives by a lake." I tell him as I find the command block that goes the closest to Logan's house. The room is so big that it has command blocks that lead to different parts of town. This command block leads us to the docks.

"I'll protect you." Jack puffs out his chest and tries to act manly. I laugh a little.

"Fine. Only since your manliness persuaded me." I say and press the button. The world goes black then reappears at the docks. I look at the water and I hear the teleportation noise. I look at see Jack.

"So this is where you lived?" He looks around.

"No. Adam and I lived in town way down there for 8 years. Before that I lived far out in the plains in a little farming neighborhood/town. We had miniature festivals, trades, parties, you name it. I moved here after my father walked out on me one morning after Danny disappeared and Adam came to get me. We basically abandoned my house to my Dad." I tell him as we walk towards the neighborhood where Logan lives. We reach his house as he tells me about the city he grew up in that's now infested with the squids hybrids.

"This is the house?" He asks me, pointing at the house.

"Yea. Stay out here. This might get ugly." I pat my sword and I motion for him to go sit on a bench outside the house. He goes there and I knock on the door. The door opens and Logan answers.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!" He says and hugs me.

"Can we go inside?" I ask him. He nods after he looks at me confused and we enter his house. The house is empty and the TV is on. "I guess Marie still is watching Ally?" I ask him. He nods sadly. We sit on his couch and he mutes the TV.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks me.

"I joined the Sky Army. It's an army run by Adam that fights the Squid Army. I don't live in town anymore. Adam and I moved to the base they have located in a secret location and it's far from here. We have command blocks to get us here, but the walk back to the base is very dangerous and a squid could ambush us." I tell him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asks me confused.

"I'm saying... we need to break up. A long distance relationship like this won't work out. I'm sorry Logan." I stand up.

"I understand. So, have you beaten any squids yet?" He asks me.

"Not yet. No battles have begun yet. But they are extremely dangerous and I could get infected easily in one of them. I just wanted to say that you made me happy and I regret breaking up with you. But it's for the best." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. He stands up and hugs me one last time. We hug for a few seconds and his eyes go to my sword.

"Why do you have a sword?" He points at the budder sword.

"In case you were difficult." I smile at his shocked expression.

"Seriously?" He steps back.

"I'm joking around. In case I get attacked walking back. Adam wanted one of his friends to follow me around. I was like 'Hell no'. I ended up coming with my friend Jack." I say and point through the window at the park bench Jack is on. As I point, a tentacle comes out and grabs his arm. My eyes widen in alarm and I take out my sword. I run out and I slash at the tentacle. Someone screams and the tentacle slithers away.

"Thanks Lizzy." Jack says when he sees that I got it off.

"All in a day's work." I grin as Logan comes out.

"I guess you should start heading back. It's becoming night." Logan points to the sky.

"I don't think traveling at night is safe. Come on Jack, we'll go back to my old house. Bye Logan. We can still be friends." I hug Logan one last time and Jack stands up. Jack's brown hair falls in front of his green eyes and his tan hand grabs his budder sword. We wave to Logan and start walking through town towards my house. After about 10 minutes, we reach the house. It's very dark and eerie.

"This looks... safe." He says quietly as I punch in the code to unlock the door. The door opens and I allow him in first. I put the code back in and I look at the broken window. We're sleeping upstairs so we'll be fine. I turn the lights on and the house glows with a cheerful light. The transmitter starts beeping to signal someone contacting me. I press answer and Adam appears on screen.

"Thank Notch. We though you went into the forest. Where are you?" He asks me. I see a few people behind him moving around.

"Our house in town. Where are you?" I don't recognize where he is.

"The infirmary. Taylor was mining today and fell off a cliff accidently when he saw a diamond. He broke his ankle, but luckily he had his transmitter. I'm waiting for him since we are having a budder apple contest after. By the way, do you have any budder-" Adam begins but a voice cuts him off.

"ADAM THAT'S CHEATING! IT'S YOUR APPLES, NOT YOUR SISTER'S!" A voice yells in the background. Adam grins before looking behind him.

"It's a family thing. A custom to share our goods. Right Lizzy?" He turns back to me.

"NO! ADAM'S A CHEATER!" I scream and I hear a few laughs come.

"Thanks for the help." Adam rolls his eyes.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Bye." I wave and he waves. In the background Taylor shouts bye. I press end and I turn to Jack, who's reclining on the couch.

"Done?" He asks me.

"Yea. Come on, you're sleeping in the guest room." I tell him and I lead him upstairs.

"Can I lock the windows and door?" He asks me.

"Since Adam was paranoid, the windows are as strong as bedrock in the bedrooms. The doors lock by pressing the button on the handle." I explain. He nods and goes over to the bed.

"Good night." He yawns.

"Good night." I say and I leave. I hear him stand up and the click of the door getting locked. Rolling my eyes, I walk to my room and I lock the door. I climb into my bed and I drift off to a nightmare plagued dream.

**So Danny will come next chapter... Also you heard about her old neighborhood this chapter again. This IS leading up to something. Remember, I ALWAYS have a motive for what goes into the story. I promise. **

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?**

_**1) YES!**_

_**2) NO!**_

* * *

**I'm starting the song thing again! Which song?**

_**1) Holy Grail**_

_**2) With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear (Acoustic Version)**_

_**3) Gone, Gone, Gone**_

* * *

**~LilKinny**

**ALSO: I FINALLY FIGURED OUT THE LINE THING! **


	5. Back Together

**Hey guys, sorry about no updates. I was back at my grandparents house for two days and I have no wifi there, so I couldn't update. **

**NEWS: I have a HG SYOT going on until September 10th. I have only 7 tributes sent in, you can send in more if you want. I'm accepting 3 MARY SUES for this. **

**ALSO: School starts September 9th for me, so I won't do any morning updates anymore, only on weekends. **

_Lizzy's POV_

I wake up in cold sweat from the nightmare I had. Logan and I were on a date when Danny ran up. Behind him was Jack as a squid mutt. I screamed in fear and ran away, but they already ate Logan. Then Danny approached me and told me that Logan is part of the past and never a part of my future.

Getting out of bed, I stretch and try to banish the nightmare from memory. No luck. Great, I need to endure that for a while now. I unlock my door and I walk across the hall yawning. I smooth down my hair and I use my transmitter as a mirror to make sure my hair looks fine. I knock on Jack's door and I hear him groaning. Then I realize something. Danny said he won't be part of my future. Something's going to happen to Logan. I knock on Jack's door harder and he opens the door.

"What?" He groans.

"I had a nightmare where Danny told me Logan won't be part of my future. I think something's going to happen to him." I tell him fearfully. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"Nothing bad would happen to Logan." He says as he shakes me. I wiggle out of his grasp.

"Something could happen to my ex and I'm not going to sit around. Logan and I still are friends." I run down the stairs and out the door. I sprint towards Logan's house. It's around 9 AM, he should be up. I reach his house 5 minutes later, not even winded from the run. I pound on his door quickly.

"Coming!" I hear him shout from inside. The door opens and he looks at me. "Uh... hi Lizzy." He says shocked.

"You need to come to the Sky Army base. I can help you train." I say before Jack runs up.

"She had a nightmare where Danny threatened her with you. She's talking nonsense." Jack explains. I backflip and whip out my dagger.

"Why would I lie about this? I need you to come to the base Logan." I turn back to him. He looks between us and I put my dagger away.

"Is your brother fine with it?" Logan asks me.

"I'll force him to allow you in. Please?" I ask him.

"OK, I'll go. Wait, are we back together then?" He asks me.

"Sure. Whatever you want. I asked you to join an army, you can decide if we date or not." I tell him.

"Well then OK, come inside, Lizzy." He smiles. I run up and I hug him before I go in his house.

"So, are you going to get changed? Bring a weapon, squid hybrids could hide in the woods." I instruct him. He nods and goes into his bedroom. I play with my dagger as I wait for him to return. He returns 15 minutes later with a diamond sword.

"Is he your friend?" He motions out the window to Jack as we exit the house.

"Yea, I guess. I met him and we teamed up in my first Survival Games. We got all the way to deathmatch before he died. I came second to my brother since he sniped me off the edge of the arena." I explain. Jack stands up and we walk towards the woods.

"Uh... what's your name?" Jack asks Logan.

"Logan." Logan replies.

"OK, well Logan, this base is top secret to the town since squids are found widely in your town. You can not tell anyone the whereabouts of our base." Jack warns him.

"I don't gossip. That's Lizzy's job." He smiles and pulls me closer.

"I don't gossip. But did you hear about West's new sword?" I ask Jack before we all erupt in laughter. We finally reach the jungle and Logan looks around confused.

"Why is it in a jungle?" Logan questions us.

"SO I CAN DO THIS!" We hear Jerome yell as he lands on Logan. Logan moans in pain as Jerome gets off him. Logan looks at the Bacca and then stands up, taking out his diamond sword. I laugh and I lower his sword.

"Jerome, this is my boyfriend Logan. I got a message where he would most likely be killed soon, so I wanted to make him a recruit." I explain.

"Wait, how do you know this guy?" Logan says, not taking his eyes off Jerome.

"Her brother is the leader of the entire army, I'm one of his friends. Lizzy knows I'm messing with her." Jerome says before messing up my hair. A piece of his fur goes into my mouth and I take it out.

"Your fur went into my mouth. Yuck." I say disgusted.

"Well then. This is Bacca Forest, home of the Baccas. The base is close by." Jerome says before climbing up sme fines and disappearing in the canopy of the trees. Jack and I shrug.

"JEROME! I'M DOING A SURVIVAL GAMES!" I scream up to him.

"OK! GOOD LUCK! I THINK MITCH AND MATT ARE PLAYING TOO!" He yells down. We trek through the jungle until we reach Ian and Bashur.

"Hello Lizzy and Jack." They allow us in but they stop Logan.

"Who are you?" Bashur asks him. I turn around.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend. He's becoming a recruit." I explain. They look at me and nod. I take his hand and we walk inside. His eyes widen at the beauty of everything.

"Wow..." He mutters shocked.

"It took 3 years to build all of this. And I found out a few days ago." I explain. "Let's do a Survival Games." I pull him towards the big arena and we find it's not completely full. Sure enough, Mitch and Matt are here. Mitch sees me and motions for me to join him on the podium he and Matt are on. I walk on there and Logan follows.

"I didn't know you were doing a Games today!" Mitch says in alarm.

"Wanna do a two v. two thing? Logan and me against you and Matt?" I propose. He nods.

"Turn on your transmitter. Oh, does he have one?" Mitch points to Logan. I shake my head and he runs out the door. We wait and he returns a few minutes later with a transmitter.

"Logan, we're doing a two v. two match. You need a transmitter. Here, put this on and then press 'Add Contact'." I explain to him how to work the transmitter and the lobby finally gets full. By the time we have to go in our tubes, he's in a call with Matt, Mitch and me.

"Guys, I'm recording this. Anyone else?" Mitch asks us.

"I am." I say.

"Same." Matt adds in.

"I have no idea." Logan says.

"OK, Lizzy you do intro." Mitch says.

"3, 2, 1. Hey guys, how's all of the lovers in the world? LizzyLove here with BajanCanadian, NoochM, and my boyfriend Logan who doesn't have a YouTube account!" I introduce everyone.

"It's STARTING!" Matt yells.

**Finally Chapter 5 is done.**

* * *

**I need other recruits in the army:**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**How They Got Attacked By A Squid:**_

_**Do They Become A Squid:**_

_**Any Siblings:**_

_**Appearance (No Clothes Since All Recruits Wear The Same Thing):**_

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	6. I THINK THE SQUIDS ARE MULTIPLYING! :O

**Hey guys, I've been trying my hardest to update, but last night I got home at 11 after seeing the 9 PM showing of 'This is Us', or the One Direction movie. I like One Direction, but I don't put them down for song suggestions in stories I do that in since I feel like some reviews will be full of hate.**

**But I have a song for this chapter:**

_**Roar by Katy Perry (Or if you have rdio, find my friend's playlist that I listen to: 'My Faves' under Emma Thompson)**_

_- At a hospital near the ocean (by the jungle) in town after Lizzy and her group went back to base -_

_Ray's POV_

I hold a little boy's hand as a doctor wraps his leg. His mother is discussing finances with the front desk, so I'm helping in. I don't mind though. I want to help all children since I remember little Danny, the boy who was kidnapped 8 years ago. I sigh and the boy squeezes my hand. I remember breaking my arm. Once the cast was on, it ached from the extra weight. I let go of the boy's hand as the doctor explains what not to do that could hurt his leg even more.

Suddenly, sirens wail. The boy screams in fear and holds onto me. Screams penetrate the building and the doctor runs out. I take the boy, he's probably 7, and I run into the supply closet inside the room. Even if I'm only a nurse, it's my job to help patients in situations like this where doctors can't. Screams take over the building above the sirens, making him cry even more.

"Shhh... We'll be fine. Trust me, I can fight them off." I promise him. He nods fearfully as a piece of my straight brown hair falls into my eyes. I brush it away. "What's your name? How old are you?" I ask him.

"My name *sniff* is Zack. I'm 7 years old." He says, sniffling. I smile.

"I'm a nurse here, but my name is Rachel. You can call me Ray. I'm 18 years old." I tell him. He nods and the door to the room opens. He freezes, terrified. I put my hand over his mouth and silently, I move back. But the door to the closet opens and a squid mutant appears. Zack shrieks in fear as it slowly approaches us. I put myself in front of myself. The patient is always protected. The number 1 law of the hospital. The thing grabs my arm and pulls me out. I scream in fear as it drags me out. Then it bites my shoulder. No. I've been infected with the squid's venom, or whatever it has. Saliva? Possibly.

As I contemplate this, two guys burst into the room. A furry one gets my arm out of it's grasp while the other fights the hybrid. Once my arm is free, I collapse. The human runs over as the furry thing fights it and examines my shoulder. Before I pass out, I point at the supply closet, where Zack is still hiding. He nods and runs into the closet. The hybrid flees and the furry thing lifts me up bridal style before I pass out.

_Lizzy's POV_

I groan, annoyed. I wasn't allowed to go on an emergency call since Adam still thinks I'll die. Basically, I'm sitting on my bed annoyed. Some recruits mill around, but they occupy themselves with training. The doors downstairs burst open and people run in. I hear what they're saying from up here since it's so quiet.

"MEDICS! SHE'S BEEN INFECTED! AND THIS BOY HAS A BROKEN LEG!" I hear Jerome shout. Medics rush to the scene (I hear their talking from here too) and then it's silent. I sigh. I heard that a hospital was attacked. The poor patients that had a chance to live... Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Mitch comes in.

"Hey Lizzy." He sits on Danny's bed.

"What happened there? I heard Jerome screaming." I ask him.

"We saw three people die from the squids, but we got to this hospital room. A girl was bitten by a hybrid in front of our eyes. As I fought the hybrid, Jerome got her free. Jerome fought it off and she pointed at the supply closet. I ran in and saw a boy about 7 possibly hiding. I took him and when I came out with the boy in my arms since he broke his leg and that's why he was there. They didn't have crutches either, so I had to carry him. Jerome had the girl in his arms since she passed out. The boy, who I found out is named Zack and he is 7, told us that the girl's name is Ray and she's a nurse there. Apparently, sirens went off and the doctor fled the room. Ray took Zack into the supply closet and tried calming him down, but the hybrid found them. She put herself in front of Zack." Mitch concludes. I look at him in shock.

"How old is she?" I ask him.

"18. Too young for me." He chuckles. I punch his arm.

"Yea, she is." I smile as I playfully punch his shoulder. "You saw three people die in front of you?" I ask him in shock.

"Sadly, yes. We ran in as a tentacle- You know what, the deaths were too gruesome. It was disgusting, but we had to move on. As we passed every person, they were either dead or very close to death. Ray and Zack were the first people we found alive. Zack's mother must have been at the front desk doing paperwork since we didn't find his mother anywhere." Mitch finishes sadly. I nod sadly and we bow our heads in respect for the people lost today.

_- Skip 2 Weeks -_

_Ray's POV_

It's been 2 weeks since the hospital was taken over by squids. I found out Zack and I were the only survivors after medics from the Sky Army went in to look for survivors. My quick thinking saved a 7 year old. He's an orphan now, since I asked him about his father and he said he was also dead. I offered to take him in, and I'm waiting for the leader of the army, or a man named Adam. As I'm thinking about adopting Zack, I bump into somebody. We both fall over. I look at them. They have straight red-brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. She looks at me and I stand up, helping her up.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts." I say as I help her up.

"No problem. I was also lost in thoughts. I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy." She introduces herself.

"I'm Rachel, but I like Ray better." I say. She gasps.

"You're one of the hospital survivors! My brother told me to stay back, but I heard from someone else. You are so smart!" She gushes. I laugh.

"Who's your brother? Also how old are you?" I ask her, kind of curious if she's younger than me or just naturally hyper.

"Adam, the leader of the army. And I'm 16." She says proudly. I laugh a little, she is younger than me.

"I'm 18." I say.

"Cool. I'm going to town since I wanted to clear my head. Adam's been jumpier ever since the hospital. I should know, Adam and I share a bedroom. It's really big, so we have separate beds." Lizzy explains.

"Can I join you on your way to town?" I ask her.

"Of course. Come on." She leads me to a room full of buttons and signs. "Where do you want to go?" She asks me.

"Um... The docks?" I say. She cringes a little before pointing at the button. "We don't need to go to the docks if you don't want to." I tell her.

"It's fine. I need to tell you something though when we get there." She tells me. I nod and I press it. I teleport to town this way and she appears after me.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask her.

"It's very personal, but it has to do with here." She leads me into a familiar neighborhood and she fishes a spare key out of a flower pot. She unlocks the door then allows me in. She relocks it and we sit on the couch.

"Who's house is this?" I ask her in shock.

"My boyfriend's house. When I was born, I was born into a family with two older brothers. Adam and Daniel, or Danny. Adam is 12 years older than me, but that's because my parents divorced then got back together and decided to have 2 more kids 6 years later. So Danny was born when Adam was 10. 2 years later, I was born. When I was 4, my parents divorced again and stayed apart. But my mom got Adam and my Dad got to take care of Danny and me. We lived in a community with 4 houses. It's was a very cozy community. 4 years passed by and we grew up perfectly. No poverty, hunger, we were homeschooled. Then one day, Danny was kidnapped. He was taken by squids, they got him while he was in his bedroom too. My father left me a few days later and Adam, now 20 years old, took me in. I was raised by Adam for 8 years before I was attacked." She pauses. I'm in shock. This all happened to her at a young age?

"I'm so sorry." I tell her and I hug her.

"When I was attacked, I was at the docks with my boyfriend, Logan. We were on a date and I pointed out a fish family. Something pulled me into the water, but I struggled so I didn't get taken or bitten. Ty, Adam's best friend, saved me since Logan got help. Adam came with the furry thing and that human that saved you, along with a Mudkip. The furry thing is a Bacca named Jerome, the human is Mitch, and the Mudkip is Quentin. Adam was furious, but we found out that night that Danny wanted us to become squids like him and to be a family again. He attacked later that night and that night I joined the army, vowing to get my brother back or die trying." She says sadly.

"Wow. I also have a traumatic past. When I was 2, my younger sister Marley was born. I haven't seen her in about 3 years since we got into an argument. Marley is considered the "prettier" sister since she has long, wavy hazel hair that shines with perfect tan skin and bright blue eyes full of life. Meanwhile, I have pin straight brown hair, a lighter skin tone then her and brown eyes. We got into an argument over a guy, it was stupid, but we ended up going separate ways. I moved here recently since I wanted to get out of her town and I pushed away all of my memories of her as I helped in a hospital. I knew about your brother since I saw the memorial for him." I tell her. She's about to say something when we hear a scream from the docks. Lizzy jumps up immediately and runs to the door. I get up and I run out. She runs out, locks the door and hides it again. We run to the docks, where I see a scene that makes me pause.

"Come on Ray!" Lizzy shouts. I shake my head.

"You need to save her. I can't." I shake my head, stepping backwards. Another scream comes. Lizzy runs over.

"Is that your sister?" She asks me. I finally nod. "You need to fill the void your family has. Saving her can end this argument. She'll apologize for the argument if you save her. It happened all the time with Adam when I lived with him in his house." She explains, grinning. I nod and I run in. I get out the budder sword I brought and I slice at the tentacles. Something screams and the tentacles retract. I grab Marley's hand and I help her onto the docks. She looks at teh water in fear then at me.

"You saved my life. Why? We were fighting and you chose to save me." Marley says in shock, her eyes not leaving the water.

"Sometimes you need to put that behind you and do what's right." I tell her. She hugs me, tears soaking my jumpsuit. It's thin, so I feel the tears. I rub her back.

"I'm sorry." Marley says.

"It's OK." I forgive her.

"GUYS! MOVE BACK!" Lizzy shouts. I turn to the water to see a hybrid standing up. It lets out a scream of rage before charging out of the water. Marley screams in fear, and I'm frozen in place. Time seems to slow down and as it's almost near us, something grabs us and pulls us into the water. Marley screams in fear, but the thing drags us out of the water. We turn and see a squid hybrid. But she doesn't have the blue skin the squid hybrids have. She has long dirty blonde hair with amber eyes and tan skin.

"I'm not like the others. I work for the Sky Army." She promises us. Lizzy is gone, but I hear her yelling. We run towards her and find she unlocked her boyfriend's house again. We all go inside it and relax on the couch. But Lizzy has a diamond dagger at the new girl's neck.

"Explain who you are and how you got Ray and Marley to trust you." Lizzy hisses.

"My name is Kestrel, or Kes for short. I recently turned 16, but when I was 13 I was walking down the shore when a squid grabbed me. I passed out from fear and I woke up in a test chamber. I was apparently the first soon-to-be hybrid. A machine shot a laser at me, but it malfunctioned about after 3 minutes. I escaped after they all got mad at one guy. I was able to easily swim back to shore, but I scared some people. Then I realized I was a hybrid. But my mind wasn't full of thoughts to get others. I was thinking of ways to stop the squids. That's when I heard about the Sky Army. I made my way to their base and helped with the building of it using my tentacles. Now I'm a secret agent that helps people." Kes explains. Lizzy slowly lowers her dagger and types some things into her transmitter.

"OK, we're going back. I notified all guards not to attack you." Lizzy tells her. We all stand up and Lizzy unlocks the door for us. Marley stays by my side the entire journey back, terrified of everything really. The attack makes you jumpier and frightened easily, I remember how terrified of everyone I was when I woke up in the infirmary. When we get there, Lizzy takes Kes and Marley to sign up. I tell Marley the room I have and I go upstairs to the recruits hall. When I get in my room, my roommate is having another episode.

My roommate is a little insane. Her name is Mari and she probably is the jumpiest person I know. She joined the Sky Army after she witnessed her sister getting attacked then getting attacked by the same squid hybrid while her sister was unconscious. Her sister was taken, but she was saved by a man named Jordan. She has episodes where she thinks something is a squid and gets terrified.

Mari has hazel brown hair that's usually in a bun, where the front of her hair is shinier and the back is tinted a little red. She has tan skin and grey eyes. When I met her, I looked into her eyes for a second and saw all of the mental scars she's faced. I was sad to see this since she went through so much. She's only 14 too. Her side of the room is messier, but she never notices. She's too far gone to notice. On her night table are white headphones with the wire hanging off the side. Her bed is never made, but the recruits on cleaning duty know to leave it alone. Pictures of her sister and herself are on the walls and on the floor. I'm surprised the TV in our room isn't cracked, but we both calm down and watch it at night. What to watch is the only time Mari is sane enough to talk to me calmly.

After calming Mari down and turning on her favorite show, or a show called 'Take Back the Night' **(Yes, the song by CaptainSparklez)** that she loves. It's about a boy training to take down a great evil. The intro plays **(The chorus of the song) **and she happily sings along. I watch the show with her. This episode is called 'The Attack'. It's only a 15 minute show. It starts off with the boy, who's name is Johnny, doing a mock fight with his trainer whose named Caleb. An explosion comes and Mari makes an explosion sound. They run back to town to see it on fire and pigmen are attacking. Mari gasps when a villager is stabbed. Caleb and Johnny, being the heroes, go in and fight. I watch as Caleb is attacked by a pigmen mutation. I shiver, thanking Notch that's not in the real world. The pigmen kills Caleb and the show ends with Johnny crying. Mari is also crying. I hand her a tissue and hear someone knocking on the door.

After putting on another episode for her, or the next one which we've seen a thousand times, I open the door. Marley stands there.

"I'm staying in the room two doors down, rooming with a girl named Carnelian. I'll see you later." She hugs me and we go down the hall to where a girl, probably 15, stands. She has shoulder length brown hair, forest green eyes and pale skin. She has on a necklace with an emerald featured in it.

"Hi, I'm Carnelian." She says to us.

"I'm Marley, your roommate, and this is my older sister named Ray." Marley explains.

"How did you guys get attacked? I was gathering sugar cane and I was attacked. A man named Taylor saved me." Carnelian says.

"I was attacked by a squid by the docks in town and... I don't know about Ray." Marley says.

"Did you hear about the hospital attack?" I ask her. She nods. "I was the survivor along with the little boy." I tell her. She looks at me sadly.

"You didn't hear the news, didn't you?" She asks me. I shake my head, confused.

"He went missing three hours ago. Nobody could find him. I guess you weren't here. All Survival Games were paused, all operatives with transmitters were notified, basically everyone looked for him." Carnelian says, but a girl runs up. She has dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks, chocolate browneyes and pale skin.

"Carnelian! I was back on boarder patrol with Ty again when my brother contacted us!" She says. Then she turns to us. "Sorry, I didn't introduce us. My name is Megan." She turns back to Carnelian.

"What did he say?" Carnelian asks her. Megan's face drops.

"They found that boy that went missing. He was in a lake at the bottom. He looks like he was drowned." Megan says sadly. I look at her in shock. I saved his life in the hospital. And he's gone. An eerie voice comes through the hallway, from the entrance.

"Zack is gone... Nobody will stand in the way of reuniting my family... Lizzy and Adam will become squids... Like me..." A voice cackles before a chill goes down my spine.

**I USED MOST OF THE NEW CHARACTERS I GOT THIS CHAPTER! :O THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 3,400 WORDS!**

* * *

**Carnelian belongs to PastTheBedrock**

**Kestrel (Kes) belongs to Kestrel9424**

**Ray and Marley belong to raydoesminecraft**

**Megan belongs to DeadTuber**

**Mari belongs to the guest 'Randomness'**

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	7. Introducing New Evil

**Hey guys... I HAVE THE BEST IDEA! This chapter will show you more of the squids... **

_- Squid's Base -_

_Third Person's POV_

Out of the shadows, a figured emerged, his tentacles curling up and shooting out in his anger. Danny was definitely angry at Lizzy, nothing could deny it. If his sister wasn't there and if the stupid hybrid could have killed that girl, he wouldn't be mad. Since Lizzy and that girl, her name is Ray he thinks, didn't hear that other girl scream, she would be a squid.

Danny pounds the desk in anger and a low chuckle comes from the doorway. Danny lifts his head to the newcomer. A girl with chocolate brown hair done in a fishtail braid comes from the shadows, her hazel eyes gleaming with excitement. Of course, she is excited. She knows of something he doesn't and is eager to tell him. Of course, being her boyfriend, Danny goes over to her and smiles.

"What did you do today?" He asks the short girl. Even if she's 17 **(To the person who sent in this character, Danny's 18. I changed her age.) **she is short. But she uses this to her advantage, since she's insanely flexible.

"I found out that today there's a funeral for that 7 year old that we captured and killed. Lachie will be there and you know he despises me. But as we all know, he is yet to find out the truth about me. That I work for the squids only. Thank Notch that Alimma isn't involved since she lives with our parents." The girl says to Danny.

"Are you attending it?" Danny asks her.

"Of course. A perfect opportunity to get information from Sky's sister or from his office itself. I will get information vital to the plan." She smiles and gives Danny a devious smile.

"This is why we are dating." Danny smirks. The girl is a special hybrid, she looks normal but can swim extremely fast like a squid and can live underwater. She doesn't have tentacles, making her ideal for getting information and unlike other hybrids, her skin is pale instead of the blue they normally have. The girl saunters out, going to the base's teleportation room. Finding the one that leads just outside the base, she smirks evilly before pressing the stone button that warps her to the jungle.

_Lizzy's POV_

Ray has been a mess since she heard about Zack's death. She doesn't eat that much and gets angry easily. Marley doesn't even go near her since she's terrified of her. I don't understand why she's so sad, she met Zack in a hospital and saved him.

After finally getting a black dress from the recruit that makes the clothes (The dress is knee length and plain black. It's also sleeveless.) and a black sweater, I put on black heels borrowed from a recruit named Star and I make sure my brown hair is in order. Adam comes in in his normal clothes.

"Why are you dressed for a funeral?" He asks me confused.

"Zack's funeral is today. Ray and I are friends, so I'm going. I think she wants only her friends. She's taken his death pretty badly." I say as I put my hair into a complicated bun.

"Should I go?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"She's finally accepting the fact he's gone. I don't think having the leader of the entire army there will help her." I finish the bun and I hug him. "I'll be back after the funeral." I promise him as I leave the room. As I'm passing the recruit door, the door opens and two twins come out. They're Star and Cloude.

Star and Cloude generally look the same. Both of them have blonde hair, soft blue eyes and pale skin. But Star's hair is shoulder length and Cloude's hair is about midway down her back. Both of them are wearing black dresses and black heels. They come over to me when they see me passing.

"Hey Lizzy." Cloude greets me.

"Hi guys. I'm glad Ray's finally having the funeral." I say.

"Why?" Star asks me. They're older than me, Cloude's 19 and Star's 18, but they are two of my best friends. They both have matching headphones like Ty's, except Star has budder colored headphones and Cloude has white headphones. They don't have on their headphones though. I guess they left them in their room. We go down the stairs and outside, where we're stopped by Ian.

"It's raining outside. Get an umbrella from the supply station." He advises us. We nod and go to the supply station. After picking up three black umbrellas, we go outside and put the umbrellas over our head. When we reach there, the funeral already began. Ray is speaking about how Zack was brave during the hospital attack. I see someone that I barely see and I approach them, tapping their shoulder. She turns and smiles.

Laura is one of the nicest people in the army. She has an older brother named Lachie who she cares a lot about and a sister back home. Laura has wavy brown hair that's usually in it's signature fishtail braid and sparkling brown eyes. She's incredibly pale though. She's in a black tank top and a black skirt with black flats. I share my umbrella with her and we listen to Ray's speech.

"Can Lizzy come up and say something?" She asks, tears streaming down her face. Star shares her umbrella with Laura and I go up to Ray.

"I met Zack once when Ray was being treated after the squid bit her. He was an animated boy that was always so optimistic. He knew Ray would get better and told me he wanted to try a Survival Games with me when his leg healed. I wanted to take him to one then, but I knew his leg would stand in the way. I feel horrible now since the squids took away an innocent 7 year old that didn't deserve to die." I say as I start crying. A few people are crying too. I return to the crowd as Mitch and Jerome come out. They lower the coffin into the ground as tears stream down our face. Ray and Marley go in first and we all go in afterwards.

After changing back to the normal jumpsuit, I do a Survival Games. The entire time, I feel another person with me. Like Zack is with me in the Games. I win the Games in his memory. When Jerome presents my victory, I request something.

"Jerome, I won these Games in memory of Zack, the 7 year old who was killed by the squids. I want a map dedicated to him or I want a statue of him put in this arena as a symbol that his death will make us fight harder." I say. He nods and the group disperses. For the next few days, the Survival Games is closed. The mini arenas are open and they are always full now. One day I'm doing a parkour map with Megan and Carnelian when Megan brings up the Survival Games being closed.

"I heard a rumor of why the Games are closed." Megan says as we parkour.

"What's the rumor?" Carnelian asks her.

"That someone requested a statue to be built in the arena." Megan says.

"I was that person. I won the Games for Zack and I asked Jerome to build a statue in there in his memory." I explain.

"I heard it's nearly complete and all of Ray's friends get to go in first and do a Survival Games with the leaders. No other recruits allowed." Megan says. We reach the end of the parkour and go back to the base where Jerome stands in front of the door to the arena. He sees us and runs over.

"Adam said you were doing parkour. Come inside, we're waiting." Jerome pulls us inside. Inside are Ray, all of our friends and the leaders. Jerome and Mitch stand on a platform.

"So today, these Games are special. The entire spawn has been remade to fit a request. I hope you enjoy it." Mitch smiles and we all go into tribute tubes. Ray and I end up next to each other. We rise up and everyone seems to be shocked. The Cornucopia is a head. There's a mini statue of Zack in the center. When we are released, there's a texture pack involved since the items look different. For instance, I got a bandage (leather helmet), a wooden crutch (wooden sword) and some normal food. I get to a lot of chests and finally the deathmatch begins. I die immediately after Adam snipes me off to my annoyance. I watch as Ray uses her grief to her advantage and dominates the deathmatch. Adam and Jordan die and Ray is crowned victor.

"Good job Ray!" Everyone congratulates her. She smiles and holds up the budder medal.

"This is for Zack!" She screams.

- _Back in the Squid's Base -_

_Third Person's POV_

Danny anxiously waits in the same room for his girlfriend to return. And she does. The girl prances into the room and hands him a file.

"After the funeral, I managed to sneak into Adam and Lizzy's room and grab this. Sorry I was a few days late, I had to stay there to remain unsuspicious." The girl says as Danny looks over the files.

"This is perfect. You never disappoint me." Danny smiles widely.

"You know I strive for perfection." The girl smiles back at him.

"I know that Laura." Danny smirks as he reads the plans. Laura seems his happiness and mentally sighs in relief. But her appearance is cool and chilled out.

"Well?" Laura asks him.

"This is perfect. Get the troops to begin training again." Danny says.

"I will. They won't know what hit them." Laura walks out of the room smirking. They made the wrong mistake trusting her. All she needed to do now is to get Lizzy to tell her secret information. But how?

**We saw some evil... What are they planning?**

* * *

**Laura belongs to ****_Eloise J. Malfoy_**

**Star and Cloude belong to ****_YoshiPuff625_**

**_(ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS, PREVIOUSLY STATED LAST CHAPTER) _**

* * *

**Did anyone hear CaptainSparklez's new song 'Take Back the Night'? It's one of my favorite songs now. Oh, this reminds me of something. I play WoozWorld A LOT! If you have one and see me, say hello to me and tell me you read my stories. My accounts (I have 2) are:**

**_1) GamersNGirls_**

**_2) LilKinny_**

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	8. SHORT CHAPTER AND MORE CHARACTERS

**I HAVE A LOT OF NEWS:**

* * *

**1) I'm starting a Minecraft skin company. I can make Minecraft skins if you send me descriptions in PMs and I'll make it for you. **

* * *

**2) School starts on Monday for me! No more morning updates! **

* * *

**3) I asked a few of my IRL friends if they wanted to join in on the story. So far, one of them said yes. So I have 3 new characters this chapter.**

* * *

_- Somewhere by a pond near the docks -_

_Third Person's POV_

A head with jet black hair surfaced as a boy laughed. His sister Lela rolls her eyes **(Sorry to my friend IRL reading this who sent in Lela!) **as she sat on the sand. Joshua loves swimming. Lela got up and walked over to her bike. Even if she's 11, she has a lot of freedom.

"I'm going on a bike ride. I'll meet you home." Lela says to Joshua, who nods. She rides off. But this isn't the last we've heard of her. Joshua resumes swimming and a few minutes later, something grabs his leg. He goes under and fights the creature off. He's heard the reports of missing people that got attacked by squid hybrids. How could he forget the hospital attack that left over 100 people dead? Finally he kicks it in the face and gets to shore. He gathers his things quickly and gets onto his bike, pedaling home.

Back to Lela. She was riding her bike and came across a new path. Curious, she followed it, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her. She reached a dead end and shrugged, turning around. She screamed in fear when she saw a blue girl standing in the way, smirking widely as her tentacles rose from behind her head. Lela's eyes flashed before her blue eyes as she waited for the brunette demon to attack and kill her. But it never happened. She looked and saw the hybrid dead. Looking up, Lela found a girl a year older than her with a dagger. The girl has blonde hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She smiles and walks over.

"Hi, I saw you coming down here. I'm Maddy." The girl introduces herself.

"I'm Lela." Lela replies. Lela ditches her bike and they walk back talking. Maddy tells her of the Sky Army and Lela agrees to join her on her quest to find it. Lela goes back to the house to find Joshua on the couch. Lela tells her brother of the Sky Army and he looks at her with his hazel eyes behind glasses. The three of them get weapons and they set out to find the base.

After three hours of searching, they give up. After collapsing on a park bench outside a few houses by the docks, they give up.

"We'll never find it!" Joshua exclaims. Being 16, he's the oldest. As they say that, Lizzy comes out of the house.

_Lizzy's POV_

I don't get why Logan asked me to get his diamond boots. We have budder ones at the base. As I exit the house with them, I see 3 people on the bench outside his house. I go over to them and they look up.

"Hi, are you guys lost?" I ask them. The blonde one looks at them and the brunette girl shrugs.

"We're looking for the Sky Army base." The blonde says. I gasp.

"How did you find out about the base?" I ask them shocked.

"I heard about it after I overheard plans. I got captured by the squids a month ago and escaped last week." The blonde explains. I nod and I look at the other two.

"Did you two get attacked by a squid?" I ask them. They both nod. "I'll take you to the base. But you can't tell anyone about it. I'm Lizzy. My older brother Adam is the leader of the entire army." I tell them as we trek into the woods. They gasp.

"So you're high up in the army? I'm Joshua, this is my sister Lela and her friend Maddy." The guy introduces them. They wave and we reach the jungle. I hear shouts from the treetops and I sigh.

"Ignore the screams. It's my brother and his friends." I tell them.

_Third Person's POV_

What Lizzy and the other 3 didn't know is that Laura was stalking them. She silently moved through the trees and smirked as she heard Lizzy telling them about the base. More secrets for her to withhold and share with Danny. She silently travelled back to the docks and swam down to the entrance of the base. She entered the base and went to Danny's office. After knocking on the door, Danny opened the door.

"I have more information. Lizzy should watch her mouth." Laura smirks and Danny smiles widely.

"You know how to please people." Danny praises her and she shares the secrets she heard from Lizzy.

**A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I KNOW! But I'm doing something with my Sims and it's distracting me. I'll update tomorrow night hopefully. **

**~LilKinny**


	9. Final Characters Introduced

**Hi guys... I'm alive. Sorry about the monotone intro. I'm mad since I had so much homework and it's only the 3rd day of school. **

* * *

**I have something to say too. All the characters I've been getting have been amazing. Truly amazing and I thank you for all characters submitted. But the characters in this chapter will be the last OCs I wanted in the story, one by me and one by my friend IRL. Thanks for sending in Kai. **

* * *

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

_- Somewhere in a cell hidden away in Sky Army's base -_

_Third Person's POV_

The cloaked figure moved silently, the lantern in his hand offering little light to aid him as the mossy stone beneath him got his shoes wet. The guy grimaced as some water from the puddle he accidentally stepped in splashed onto his black sweatpants. He hated what he was doing and despised the girl he was saving. But Danny ordered him to save her so he had to.

The boy's long ashy blonde hair fell in front of his tan face, hiding his dark blue eyes. He reached a sleeping guard and smiled, taking the keys off his key ring silently. He swiftly moved away from the guard and crept down the hall. He reached a cell and peeked in. A girl with insanely pale skin, almost white hair and tentacles emerging from her back was looking out the window.

"Iceliss." He whispers to her, almost silently. She turns, revealing two ice blue eyes. Iceliss, or Ice to the squids, was a hybrid that a general loves so she has tentacles. But she doesn't love him and has accepted her fate. Ice walked up the the boy and smirked as he unlocked the cell.

"I was waiting for my knight in squid armor, Kai." She addresses Kai, or the boy who saved her. Both of them were 14 and absolutely hated each other.

"Well he got caught up at McDonalds, so they sent me instead." Kai and Ice sneak out of the prisons and go underwater. Their tentacles propel them through the water as they talk about the squids.

"What you're saying is that Danny is planning an attack?" She asks Kai as they swim.

"Yep. Laura, or that girl Danny loves, has been tricking a few people and gathering information. We're attacking tomorrow and Danny hopes to capture this girl Lizzy or the leader of the army. The army is going to attack later on tonight or in the morning." Kai tells her. She nods as they reach the base. Squids run around everywhere, commanding people. A squid hybrid named Jessie runs up.

"Guys, battle places. Tonight we are going to attack the base." She tells them quickly before dashing away. They sprint to their spots and get equipped in weapons. Tonight they will fight and capture those two people.

**Another short chapter. I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVE A REASON! My left shoulder is bothering me. I know, no excuses. But it's bothering me. **

* * *

**A NOTE: I'm pushing the deadline for 'The Death Games' back a bit. It's going to be October 3rd now. I'll notify the others too. **

**~LilKinny**


	10. Battlefield

**Hey guys! Sorry about no updates, I've been busy with school and stuff. So I'm writing this actually earlier than normal (Noon instead of 8 at night) and I have a few messages:**

**1) I'm doing a contest. It's kind of like Ssundee's T-shirt contest. Best review about the chapter (KEEP IT APPROPRIATE) wins a sneak peek of the next chapter via PM. Like maybe some dialogue or a paragraph.**

**2) This story is coming to an end. I've been working on a few stories on my laptop about Heron and Sky. I was wondering if I should post them next or should I make a different story. Your choice. **

_Lizzy's POV_

I sit on the couch by the window looking out into the forest. Raindrops fall down the window as I sigh, looking at the trees. I'm depressed and my attitude shows it. Logan was killed by the squids a few days ago and Jack got captured. So many people got killed while checking town that I've been depressed.

Adam doesn't bother me about training. He knows my depression about all of the deaths (the saddest being Marley) and doesn't bother me. Today I'm dressed in a dark purple Sugar Lips tank top with skinny jeans and black Converse. The door opens and I turn, seeing Ray. We've both been insanely depressed since the passing of so many people.

Megan, Maddy and Lela along with Lela's brother Joshua have been MIA for a few days, but early this morning Lela's body was found in a tree by Jerome. Joshua was found on the forest floor underneath her. Maddy and Megan have been missing though. Their transmitters don't work, the only sound made from them is static.

* * *

**(OK SO BEFORE ANY FLAMES COME, I NEEDED A REASON FOR LIZZY TO GET OFF HER BUTT AND TO FIGHT! SORRY TO RAYDOESMINECRAFT, MY FRIEND IRL, DEADTUBER AND KORIDAS12345)**

* * *

Ray comes in and a small smile is on her face. This is something I haven't seen in 3 weeks, before we found out Zack died. I get off the window and I walk over to her.

"Something big happened." She whispers excitedly when I reach her. My green eyes widen in hope that Maddy and Megan have been found.

"What?" I ask her hopefully.

"Megan's transmitter got a message through it." Her smile disappears and her face turns grim. I frown.

"What did it say?" I question her confused.

"That the squids are coming. Get ready and go to training. Your brother wanted everyone to be there since he wanted everyone to get ready. Get into your training outfit and meet me, Carnelian, Star and Cloude outside." She tells me. I nod and she leaves.

After changing into the jumpsuit and the required sneakers, I put my hair into a braid and I grab my diamond dagger. After exiting my room, I meet the four of them and together we walk to the training room. The large room is full of recruits. I see my brother and his friends on a platform and I walk to the stairs leading to it. Adam motions for me to get on stage and my friends get seats in the reserved spots.

"Recruits! I have terrible news. As you know, many recruits have fallen victim to the squids. Two of our recruits are still MIA, but today one of their transmitters came through with a message from the squids. They are coming to attack us now. Everyone get weapons from your weapon station and wait for your weapon room leader to give the signal to go onto the battle field. Everyone go now." Adam announces. My friends and I make our way to Adam's weapon room and we get budder swords and enchanted bows. Adam comes and puts on budder armor like every other recruit in the room.

"This is it. If one of us doesn't survive, you guy have been the best friends I could have asked for." I tell them.

"ALL RECRUITS READY!" An announcement blares. We do a group hug as the doors in the weapon room opens and recruits pour out. We march out with them.

"LIZZY!" Adam calls. I turn and see him holding my diamond dagger. I must have dropped it somewhere. I run back and I grab it. We do a hug and we walk onto the battlefield together. The entire army is ready for attack. Tentacles shoot out and squid hybrids emerge from the trees. Laura, the person I once thought of as my friend, I in front with Danny. I see a really pale girl with another guy and a bunch of squids emerge. Everyone gets ready then Danny's tentacles shoot forward.

Chaos beaks loose. Adam makes sure I stay with him and together we attack the insanely pale girl and the guy. The girl's squid sword is sent flying when I shoot an arrow at it and she panics.

"KAI!" She shouts. The guy fighting Adam, probably Kai, looks over as I put my sword to her neck.

"ICELISS!" He shouts as I stab her leg. Iceliss, the girl, screams in pain as I pull the sword out. She falls to the ground and someone snipes Kai. Another arrow enters Iceliss and I look at the shooter. It's a random recruit. We hear a cry of pain and look to see Ty getting attacked by a squid. Adam runs over and I'm frozen as I watch Ray get taken into the forest by tentacles. Before I can react, tentacles wrap around my arms so I can't take out my dagger. I scream and Adam looks over in horror.

The tentacles pull me into the forest and Adam throws his sword at the tentacles. He misses them by an inch and watches in horro as I disappear in the forest. I catch a glimpse of the forest before I something hits my head, causing me to faint.

_Adam's POV_

I watch in horror as the tentacles holding Lizzy bring her into the forest. I look at the source and see Danny. My younger brother.

"RETREAT" He screams and the remaining squids slink back into the forest. I fall to my knees as I stare defeated at the trees. Someone runs up.

"Adam! Are you hurt?" Jason asks frantically.

"Danny took Lizzy." I tell him as teas falls from my eyes. Jason gasps as snow falls. A scream pierces from the forest and m face downgrades a color. That was Lizzy's scream.

"Adam, we'll get her back." Jason says encouragingly.

"You don't understand. My younger brother has my sister. He's the leader of the entire army. He could do anything he wants with her." I say as a recruit, one of Lizzy's friends, runs up.

"Adam, Lizzy an Ray have been captured. There were 7 casualties on our side." The recruit says.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Carnelian." The recruit says. I nod and stand up. Carnelian, Jason and I walk back into the base sad.

"How many casualties do you know?" I ask her.

"None sir. All of them were early recruits or recruits so new nobody knew them." She says. Jason talks with Carnelian more but all I can think about is Lizzy's scream. Danny has her and he can kill her. Or change her into a hybrid. But either way, Lizzy is dead.

**AGAIN, SORRY TO ALL OF THE WRITERS WHOSE CHARACTERS WERE KILLED OR KIDNAPPED!**

* * *

**Remember, the funniest comment gets a sneak peek! But you have to be a writer since it's impossible for a guest to get it. **

**EXAMPLE: From Cops and Robbers, a guest made a hilarious comment that would have won. This was the comment that I was dying from laughter over:**

_**'I laughed evilly as her parents got scared of Jordan.'**_

**YOU WOULD HAVE WON IF I WAS DOING THAT! **

**So put in a funny comment and let's see who can make me laugh.**

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	11. SURPRISE!

**I'm back again! So DeadTuber won the review contest for that chapter and she knows what the beginning of the story is like! **

**BUT I'M DOING THAT AGAIN THIS CHAPTER! ANOTHER CHANCE FOR AN AUTHOR TO WIN A SNEAK PEEK!**

* * *

**I also have some news... I made a forum! It's called 'The Inside Jokes Forum' and has one topic up. I'll make more topics soon! **

* * *

**Also can everyone please go look at BabyCakes77's story since she's in need of some inspiration! Go review her story and give her an idea!**

_Lizzy's POV_

After being here a month, I'm freezing. No, it's not from the tests they run (I can ASSURE you, those are freezing). No, the base is just really cold. I tell them put the heat up, but apparently I'm insane and I have to listen to my older brother. At least Adam gave me SOME freedom. Danny just comes over to the cell, looks at me with disgust, smirks then orders the doctors to run yet another test. Honestly, I'm fed up with all of these tests.

Basically I've been injected with all sorts of serums that fail and leave me either throwing up or with a killer headache. One day, Danny orders the doctor to inject a navy blue liquid into my blood stream. After the liquid goes into me, I start feeling a change. A sharp pain hits me and I realize something that horrifies me.

_Adam's POV_

"MAKE WAY!" I yell at the recruits in the way as Jerome runs with me. Ray was found in the jungle almost dead and Jerome hasn't stopped running since he found her. We reach the medical ward and the medics take Ray. Jerome breathes heavily as Ray is brought into the medical ward.

"I've been running for 10 minutes straight. I'm exhausted!" He pants. As if things couldn't get worse, Ty runs up to me.

"Adam! I have news about your sister!" He says. I turn towards him hopefully.

"Was she found?" I ask him hopefully. He shakes his head and holds up a soaking wet transmitter with a note attached. It's Lizzy's transmitter.

"The note says that they're coming again." He says. I press a button and sirens wail. I had these installed after the last attack. The sirens mean something's happening. The recruits all flood into the newly built meeting room and go to their assigned seat. The leaders go on stage to our assigned seats at the main table and the recruits look at me curiously. I go up to the microphone in front of the stage.

"Recruits. Thank you for listening to the sirens. Today, Ty got a message from the squids that they are coming yet again. One by one, the leaders will come up and order for everyone to go to their weapon rooms. So can my recruits go there now?" I ask the recruits. A bunch of them stand up and go. One by one, my friends come up and call for their recruits to go. I go to my weapon room after everyone is gone and suit up in budder armor with budder weapons.

"Adam! One of the recruits were found dead in the meeting room!" Carnelian runs up to me and basically shouts.

"Who?" I ask her.

"Ray's roommate Mari. She's the recruit who witnessed her sister's death and went insane." Carnelian walks away sadly. I grab my enchanted budder sword. So many recruits have perished to these squids and I'm sick of it. Over the walkie talkies I hear the others talking.

"This is Adam. Is everyone ready?" I ask into the walkie talkie, making sure every recruit is suited up. I get yeses from everyone, so I flick the lever to open the door. The recruits pour into the cunlight and I see the other recruits coming out, their budder armor shining brightly in the suns glare. Everyone gets ready and tentacles fly out. Squids fly out from the trees and I see two squid hybrids in trees. Carnelian cries out. I look closer and I see Megan and Maddy. The squids attack and my former recruits jump down. They start attacking my side like they never were against the squids. Two hybrids stand in trees proudly. I look closer and cry out.

It's Danny and Lizzy. My two younger siblings. Both hybrids. Danny is grinning madly while Lizzy just smirks as she watches our side get attacked. Before I can react, the butt of a sword hits the side of my head, knocking me out.

_Lizzy's POV_

I watch as Adam gets hit by a squid hybrid that tries to please Danny and me. They look up to us expectingly, but they get stabbed by a sword quickly. They drop to the floor and Danny chuckles.

"He was annoying." Danny says evilly. I watch as Jason, one of Adam's friends, and Ty, another friend, bring Adam into the base. I see the side of his head bleeding. An arrow whizzes past us. We both turn in sync to find Jordan, another friend of Adam. I growl and Danny puts his arm in front of me. I turn to him and he shakes his head. Not worth it. More arrows fly past us and we grab them with our tentacles. Danny and I fire them back at them and finally I get a good look at our side. Doing way better than the Sky Army.

Before I can react, someone pulls me out of the trees and knocks me unconscious.

**Short chapter, I know. How many times have I said that? **

**Again, please go look at BabyCakes77's story and review it please! **

**Also look at the forum I have up!**

**REMEMBER, THERE'S ANOTHER REVIEW CONTEST GOING ON! ALL AUTHORS ON THE SITE CAN WIN A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU CAN MAKE THE FUNNIEST REVIEW _RELATING TO THE CHAPTER_. MAKE IT SOMETHING FUNNY LIKE:**

**"Holy crap, I almost threw my computer/iPhone/iPod/iPad when I read about Lizzy as a squid!" **

**~LilKinny**


	12. Epilogue

**OK so I'm laughing hysterically right now over the PJs I'm wearing. OK, so I'm wearing a black sleeveless tank top ****_(Let me remind you, it's like 50 degrees where I live) _****since it's really hot in my room, rainbow PJ shorts and (the best part) navy blue, polka-dotted light blue fuzzy socks that are the highest they can go. Why? Since in the morning my room is like an iceberg and my feet are usually cold. **

**IMPORTANT ***: This is sadly the epilogue. BUT, I have a great story coming out soon. It's called 'Scars Never Heal' and I'm trying to be as un-Mary Sue-ish in this story as possible.**

**Also I was really depressed writing this chapter... It's just SO SAD!**

_Third Person's POV_

They moved swiftly through the snowy forest, dragging the limp girl with her. All they left behind was a note, but they would never find her.

Back at the battlefield, Danny found the note and read it. His face drained of all color and he jumped out of the trees. He ran to the nearest Sky Army general, someone he would never turn to, and showed them the note. The general, a man in a red checkered sweatshirt (AKA Mitch) took Danny back to the base after Danny called a truce.

"Where's Adam?" Mitch called to Jason as he entered. Jason turned and saw him with Danny.

"Mitch! Behind you!" jason called and took out a budder sword.

"No! Where is Adam? He's here to help!" Mitch told him. Jason took the two of them to the infirmary where Adam is talking to Ty. As soon as he sees Danny, he takes his budder sword and points it at his brother.

"You took Lizzy!" He yells at him.

"She's gone Adam!" Danny cries out and shows him the note. Adam's face also drains of color as he reads the note.

* * *

**Here's the note since I didn't want to leave you in suspense:**

_Dear The Sky and Squid Armies,_

_We took Elizabeth back with us. Where she belongs. Never come looking for her, or you will be killed immediately. _

_She is in our possession now. _

_~ The Ender Army_

* * *

"The Ender Army took Lizzy." Adam whispers. Tears rain down his face as he realized she won't come back.

"I'm sorry about everything." Danny tells his brother. Adam and Danny hug as Danny starts glowing white. As if by magic, **(MARY SUE SCENE)** Danny's tentacles disappear. Everyone watches as he becomes a normal human again.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Adam yells and hugs his brother with such force that he has to wiggle his way out of Adam's grasp.

"And I know that we need to go get Lizzy back." Danny says with determination.

And even if they set out to look for her, it took them three months to find her. With a note.

The note read:

_We knew you were coming. Here you go._

The note was dated from a month ago. And Lizzy was found dead.

**First off, yes this is like the ending of 'Young Love' by DeadTuber. I know, HOLY CRAP I TOOK THE ENDING :O. Sorry DeadTuber, your story was AMAZING and the ending inspired me!**

**So look out for 'Scars Never Heal' which might come out tonight! **

**~LilKinny**


	13. Update

Hey everyone, I saw so many reviews about bringing back the story in a sequel. I was in awe. So many reviews asking the bring back the story.

I wanted to ask you something. Should I make a sequel? You guys decide. If this story gets 75 reviews, I will make a sequel where Lizzy was still with the Ender Army and she never died.

I think we can do it!

~LilKinny


End file.
